The last homunculus
by Blunt shards of glass
Summary: When a suspicious black military car try's to run Selim over, he's life outside the Bradley family mansion soon becomes dangerous. Now he doesn't know who to trust anymore, not even his own mother. Can he figure out what's really going on? or are his attempts futile?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing this, so I hope I don't stuff things up. Anyway, hopefully this chapter I whipped up isn't as bad as I think it is. Since I'm like a really big fan of Pride I just had to write something about him. It took me like 3 weeks to type this up, so I hope it's good. I know I'll have sloppy grammar in here somewhere, so I apologize for any inconvenience.

**SPOILERS FOR WHO PRIDE IS!**

I sometimes spoil things for my friends at school when I'm ahead of them a few episodes, so that's something I'll try not to do in the future **^ ^;**

**I do not own Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood, all rights reserved**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Worries

Selim had to admit it to himself; he was small for an 8 grader. He didn't grow at all during the summer break; he would sometimes wonder what the cause of his of his growth was instead of figuring ways out to get past puberty. He told himself repetitively that everything was going to be alright, he tried not to think too much about his new peer's in the class eying him, not because he was a new student but rather because he was short. Selim knew how much first impressions were and the thought about being smaller than everyone…..

All of a sudden he didn't feel too well.

He just couldn't take in all the pressure at once, this certainly wasn't going to help him be recognised as a normal being, and the butterflies that roamed around in his stomach weren't helping either. For his whole life he had been home schooled, instead of teachers he had private torturers, instead of classmates he had servants and instead of friends he had books. He was rarely allowed to go outside, but if he was to go to school he would be outside five days a week, something he was defiantly not used to. Selim was never allowed to go outside by himself not unless it was in his large backyard their mansion had. He's mother was sometimes out there in the morning drinking a hot cup of tea with some strange person from the military, he honestly had no clue on why his mother had so many connections within Central command, surely being rich wasn't the main purpose of their visits. It made him wonder why his mum would rather him stay inside…..it just didn't make any sense. He doubted that any mother could be so protective than his. Unfortunately his thoughts were soon shifted back to school, but at least he was able to think of something else for a while.

He could hear the teacher mumble on the other side of the door to her class; he also heard whispering and cheerful laughs. Waiting anxiously he looked around the hall way, everyone was already in their classes; no one was yet to be seen in the hallway. When the lights above him flickered rapidly, it creped him out, they should really fix that light bulb.

Selim stood there waiting for the moment the teacher would call him in and introduce him to the class; unfortunately the feeling of worry had not yet settled. He tried to think of happier things other than his first day at school. The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts; he slowly looked up to see a teacher. With the morning sunshine directly shined on the man's face it was difficult to see him clearly. Selim lifted his hand up to block the sun from his view, the man had brown hair and had a slight smile on his face, and his gleaming blue eyes calmed him down somehow. Before he could say anything, the man asked a question that he practically hears every time his outside the mansion.

"Hey there little boy, are you lost?"

There was no way he knew how to answer. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Pretending to be a child was easier than anything he had done before; maybe if he just acted like one he could fool this teacher and go home for the rest of the day. His stomach began to light up at the idea of going home and forgetting about being humiliated. In the most childless voice he could do he made up a little story. "We'll, my mummy dropped me off at school, and I got kind of lost. So if it's not too much trouble could you tell me where the primary buildings are?" He hugged the teacher's legs and made a few sobbing noises just to convince him about his little fib. Unexpectedly the brown haired man stiffened and hesitated to calm him down. After five seconds of hearing no comforting words he glanced up, there was no longer a happy smile on his face, but rather a horrified look_. _

_Does he already know that I'm an 8 grader...I'm so screwed!_

But if that wasn't the case Selim would have assumed that the teacher had a phobia of children. He instantly blocked out that thought, it was pretty stupid for a man to become a teacher if he was afraid of children. He almost lost his act just thinking about what made this teacher react in such a profound way, all he could do was expect the unexpected. Before he could give himself away he looked up at the teacher with disappointment in his eyes. "Is something wrong? Did I do something to upset you…I-I'm sorry"

Nothing happened…

Selim winced a little than ran down the hallway as fast as he could, _what am I doing?_ _Just play along with it._ His running had slowed down to a halt; he hung his head and slightly looked back at the teacher with a sad face. The teacher snapped back to reality "wait…..where are you going?" At the sound of his voice Selim pretended to be startled by his vast reply and once again took off running down the hallway and tripping over a couple of steps down the stair case. Selim felt stupid for running away from his fears and that he had tripped. But not only that, he'd gotten himself lost too. The rows of class rooms, offices, and genitor closets were like a labyrinth to him, he either didn't know his way around or it was because he was small and everything else was big. With his back against a corner wall he sunk down and sighed. He asked himself multiple questions on what happened back there, but yet again it's not like he cared much on what he did as long as it didn't involve risking his reputation. But the thing was he didn't even have one, he didn't even step into the classroom he feared so very much. He searched through his bag for his new time table, he felt frustrated that he had to put his hand deeper inside his bag to find a piece of paper, feeling along the bottom of his bag he knocked his school books to one side and his lunch box that was prepared and neatly packed by his chief. Finally he managed to grab it, he forcefully ripped it out from under the other objects as the result of it being torn in half; he scowled. Reading his schedule he saw that it was almost time for morning tea or recess whatever people called it.

The only problem he had with this was that, morning tea was when…everyone came out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, just for me this took a while to type up, hahahaha ^^**

**Once again sorry if my grammar isn't 100% accurate, I really don't have much to say apart from I'm exhausted. So enjoy! **

**I do not own any characters from Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood, all rights reserved.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**An unwanted soul**

He had to find a way out of the school before morning tea; he hated it when he had to do something within a certain amount of time. He glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall, with only 30 minutes, but it was worse when you didn't have anyone to show you directions. The school may have looked average on the outside but on the inside everything was larger than expected and very complicated. The school was like a maze without a centre achievement; the only goal in the maze was to get to your classrooms on time, otherwise who knew what the punishment was. Selim was sure that teachers would have mercy on a new student's tardiness, unless there was a really stupid excuse for not coming on time. At this school there weren't many directions or for that fact any maps, the only compass you had was another student who knew their way around without running into dead ends. But of course he didn't have any one to rely on, it's not like anyone was going to willingly show a person who looked like a nine or ten-year old boy around, so he may as well explore the empty corridors by himself.

He blocked out those negative thoughts and carried on down a bunch of stairs, surely the last stair case would lead him outside and then all he would have to do was walk through the school gates, it was a simple plan but someone once told him that the simplest plans were the best. Taking that persons advice he walked down the steps with confidence that he would smell fresh air and the warmth of the morning sun on his face, unfortunately the last staircase did not lead directly outside. The smell of a dark gloomy school basement made him instantly cover his nose and mouth, it was a damp smell mixed in with the smell of a sheep or dog who hadn't bathed for a month. It disgusted him to no limitation; he just couldn't take his hand off his nose and mouth. He looked around anxiously for a door but the dark corners of the filthy room showed no exit out. Selim may have not heard any animals, but he was sure that there were some down there hiding in rusty cages. Slowly he backed away slamming the door shut, it made a large echo that travelled up to the highest floor.

He sighed and slowly walked back up to the second last level, he felt a wave of relief come over him; he finally had fresh air he could breathe, well maybe not as fresh as the air outside, but it was fresher then what was down there. Within his restricted time he had tried every door that he could find, but the doors either lead to a new row of class rooms or they were strictly off-limits and tightly locked for unknown reasons. He instantly gave up after all the running and walking he had done, too tired to go any further. The ticking of the clock was just too much for him, and so…the bell rang.

Selim panicked he was so close to death he knew he was exaggerating but that didn't stop him from running around looking for a locker or dark corner to hide in. But of course he would find something, after all he was Selim...whoever had a doubt?

The following four days he continued to hide in the janitor closest, only sneaking out when he desperately needed the bathroom. Eating among the mops, sponges and buckets didn't at all bother him, he was content with his little hiding hole, even though the space was very enclosed, not at all like his home. Selim would sometimes watch his class through a crack, if he was lucky the teacher would leave the classroom window open to get fresh air, that way he could hear what they were talking about and take notes down so that when he did one day go into the classroom he wasn't behind in his studies. The more he watched them the more he wanted to join in, but he knew that they would never accept him for who he was , the only person capable of doing that was his mother, and maybe perhaps he's father, that is if he was still alive. Everyone he had asked had known to him in the military had said that he died a nobel death defending our country. No one ever stated his name or how he died, there were no photo's of him either. W-was it because his father was also short? He shock that thought out of he's head, it was a ridiculous thought. He touched the wooden door carefully with his fingers moving downwards, tracing the natural carvings in the wood until he got to the small crack, he sighed and took his hand off the door. From day one the old strange closet felt welcoming, yes he did think so but he also thought it weird that he would think such a thing. It was probably the first time he had ever been in such a messy place, compared to the mansion he lived in, the closest had an odd smell to it, not to mention the awful creaking it would give off every time he tried to silently open or close the door, it too needed a repair like the strange light bulb that flickered outside his class. He opened up his bag taking out a beautifully packed lunch, I mean what else did he expect from the cook. He munched silently on the sandwich, usually he would be getting something spectacular for lunch but he asked the chief to pack something considered a normal meal. Of course he agreed to pack him a normal lunch, after all he was their main customer...in a way. However he did ask Selim why he wanted a normal lunch, Selim told him that he wanted to fit in at school like everyone else, which of course was the truth but maybe not entirely all the reasons. Annoyingly the chief kept wondering if his cooking wasn't to his liking, it made Selim want to roll his eyes, it was expected to be said by a master food maker. But he was so used to the delicious food it tasted average, he wanted to try something new for once, something genuine, something normal.

He tasted the sandwich and took the tender taste and feeling of the bread into consideration, he knew that it was nothing more than bread after all it was the main ingredient to make a sandwich. He left the sandwich in his mouth while he wrote down some more science notes, trying to eat it without having his hands guide it into his small mouth. His class didn't always have their subjects in one class room throughout the day, they moved into different classes according to the subjects they had within the day or they were divided into certain classes depending on their level of knowledge. He couldn't accept the fact that people were put into different classrooms just because they were smarter or dumber than everyone else in their grade. However he was glad that no one was ever looked down on because of their knowledge, I suppose that was one thing he felt happy about the school.

That evening he watched through the crack as all the students walked out of the classroom to go home, he listened to they're footsteps as they walked past him having a conversation with their friends. _I wonder if I will ever get a friend? _He mentally slapped himself, of course he wouldn't know until the day he joined his peers, why did he have to remind himself?

Selim waited for the last person in the hall way to exit out of school campus, that way he could follow them out of school grounds. After all the times he'd done this he still couldn't recognise the way out. Usually the last person was a girl who had clarinet lessons after school, and if not it was a couple of people who stayed behind for after class detention. He was proud of himself for learning all this information in just four days, he smiled to himself. He was even happier when he realized that there was one more day until the weekend, that way he didn't have to worry about being spotted or being embarrassed, and the fact that he could sleep in. Selim loved snuggling into the sheets of his bed as he fell asleep, and that was the first thing he was going to do when he got home, he was going to take a little nap. After all he did deserve it after being cramped in a small closet full of cleaning equipment, he chuckled to himself it was kind of funny now that he thought about it, him hiding in a janitors closet for six hours. He bet no one could stand being in there that long, but he had to admit his legs did occasionally get numb. He thought about this for some time while waiting for everyone to leave, and when the last person did leave he quietly follow them, and freedom was finally his.

Selim tiredly walked on the concrete sidewalk while he drowsily took a glance at the sun set, you could just see it set over central command, it was a large building hidden by walls, not very hard to miss. But he saw it all the time it was quite common to see, despite the fact that he lived near it. As he walked closer to home the bigger central command seemed to get.

The only stressful thing left on his mind was how he was going to make another excuse to his mother about coming home late. Should he tell his mother what was really going on? No, he couldn't this was his only chance to get outside more often, no matter how school felt to him. He couldn't bring himself to tell her, all the times he'd lied to her, yes he loved her, and yes she was he's mother. He scowled, no, he couldn't lie to her, not again. Every time he lied he could feel the guiltiness pile up on his heart, he wasn't really one to lie. Lying only made things difficult for him and for her, she was the only person left that he could trust and to him trusting someone was important, more important than anything he has ever had.

Yes, he would tell her everything, nothing could stop him from spilling the truth...or was there?

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if this chapter was long to up-date. I was busy with assignments and I still have an English oral presentation to take care of. I was kind of hoping that this chapter would get further than the first one, but I suppose it is a bit longer than the first chapter, and I don't even know if schools in Amestris have janitor closets.**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

~Writers notes~

I'm still doing this story and stuff; besides I would never give up on Selim Bradley!

But I wont be up-dating anything for a while, I'm kind of busy writing other things and also school work. But I will be back!


End file.
